The invention relates to an endless rope containing primary strands, the primary strands containing laid-up secondary strands, the laid-up secondary strands containing rope yarns.
A rope construction for the manufacture of an endless rope is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,632, which describes a braided rope consisting of braided primary strands, which in their turn consist of rope yarns. From this an endless rope can be manufactured by making a splice in the braided primary strand when during the manufacture of the rope a reel of a braided primary strand gets empty.
A rope containing primary strands, the primary strands containing secondary strands, the secondary strands containing rope yarns, is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,921. This document discloses a double braided rope consisting of a braided core and a braided cover, the core or the cover rope containing primary strands, which consist of several secondary strands, which in their turn are made up of twined rope yarns, wherein the primary strands have been made by bundling together in substantially parallel position several secondary strands. Such ropes can in general be manufactured rapidly.
The drawback of such a rope, however, is that it cannot be used for the manufacture of endless rope. When in the manufacture of such a rope a reel with primary strand runs empty, there is no possibility to connect the primary strand to that of a following reel without considerable loss of strength.
The aim of the invention is to provide an endless rope.